Office Romance
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: "I work Monday through Wednesday, off Thursday, work Friday and I'm off Saturday and Sunday...from the waist up...I'm all work." Heero quirked a brow and turned to his new assistant as he laid out his 'ground rules'. "And what are you from the waist down?" Duo smirked, "We aren't that close yet."
1. Chapter 1

**Office Romance**

**Summary:** "I work Monday through Wednesday, off Thursday, work Friday and I'm off Saturday and Sunday...from the waist up...I'm all work." Heero quirked a brow and turned to his new assistant as he laid out his 'ground rules'. "And what are you from the waist down?" Duo smirked, "We aren't that close yet."

**Anime/Manga: **Gundam Wing

**Pairing: **Heero/Duo

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Rated: **M

**-x-x-x-**

My name is Duo Maxwell, I'm eighteen years old and a cross dresser. Yeah, soak it in, soak it in! Now, let me explain my situation if you've got your opinions of me off your chest.

When I was sixteen, Sister Helen, this nun who had been taking care of me since I was nine died in a car accident; she had apparently made plans for me to go to this woman's house if something were to happen to her. Lady Une was her name; a Madam of a pristine all girl's academy. Are any of you starting to put this together, or do I need to keep going? ...right, so keep going. Well, when I met the lady, she immediately went at me like a vulture. She was circling me, and poking at me with her pointy piece of shit stick that she carried with her. I was whacked on the head with the damn thing about six times before she walked off and demanded a maid's presence. Honestly, what the hell had Sister Helen been thinking!?

In a week, I was transformed into a nice young lady...HA! She likes to think so. Lady Une wouldn't have any improper boys living in her house, so I was enrolled into her Academy for Young Ladies of High Aptitude. Personal opinion, their _high aptitude_...wasn't so high. Again, that's _just_ a personal opinion. So, hopefully you guys can understand why I'm cross-dressing. It isn't a willing pastime, I promise you, it's an I-Don't-Have-A-Damn-Choice pastime...unwilling participant here!

I've been attending this damn academy for two years now, and sadly, I...a GUY...am the top student at an all-girl Academy. Tell me that that isn't ironic as hell!

"Duo!"

Ah, her majesty calls! I stand and brush my skirt so that no wrinkles show. Walking out of my room in a graceful stride, I walk down the spiraling staircase and stop in front of the strict Mistress of the house. "Yes, Lady Une," I bowed my head ever so slightly and _curtsied_. Fuck, this lady had me trained like a damn dog, but it was well worth it if it meant I avoided the wrath of her stupid pointer stick.

"You are eighteen now. I would like for you to go out and obtain some work experience. I won't be able to take care of you forever, and after college, I'd like to have the confidence that you'll be well capable of caring for yourself. Now, you know well enough your chores around the house, do you not?"

"Of course, Lady Une."

"If you are capable of the feat, try to find a job that fits around your schedule at home. Am I understood?"

"...yes, I understand."

"Very well, you have till this coming Monday. If you haven't gotten a job by then, I'll consider it a lost cause."

Really!? Seriously, lady...you are obviously trying to run me into the ground by no less than six feet! "...yes, Lady Une."

"That is all,"

"Um...Lady Une, might I be able to dress accordingly to my masculinity while at work?"

A cold glare crossed her features and immediately, I was wishing to rewind and take back that question.

"In this household, you are not of the Masculine gender...if while outside of this house, you are dressed in such a manner, then so be it, but do not step foot in anything less than the feminine attire you are provided. Am I understood!"

It takes a lot not to flinch back from her authoritative tone. "Yes, Lady Une...perfectly."

"...very well, take your leave."

I once more curtsied for the malevolent witch and left with a confident stride as I headed to my destination. A-K-A...my room; I had to grab clothes, pack them away into a bag, and leave dressed as the young lady I _wasn't_. I'd end up having to dress in a public restroom or something, but which stall was I going to go into, lady or gents...I could go into the ladies and just leave with my hair down, much like it was now. It was just feminine enough that even if I was dressed in a tux or suit, I could look like a lady with my head bowed a bit to hide my face from pedestrians. I decided on that option and grabbed a pair of black pants and a white button up dress shirt. Black square toe Italian dress shoes and a black tie, I didn't bother with a black suit jacket as I made sure the clothes were neatly folded and placed in a back pack with the shoes.

Now the question of where to start job hunting...

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I've been reading Duo/Heero fics lately, I couldn't stop myself from writing this, it's been pressing dangerously at my mind and I was starting to get a headache, lol. Anyways, tell me what you think! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Office Romance**

**Summary:** "I work Monday through Wednesday, off Thursday, work Friday and I'm off Saturday and Sunday...from the waist up...I'm all work." Heero quirked a brow and turned to his new assistant as he laid out his 'ground rules'. "And what are you from the waist down?" Duo smirked, "We aren't that close yet."

**Anime/Manga: **Gundam Wing

**Pairing: **Heero/Duo

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Rated: **M

**-x-x-x-**

Duo glanced around at the towering buildings around him and sighed. He was dressed nicely in one of the only _male_ inclined outfits he owned...fine, the _only_ male inclined outfit he owned. It was a little annoying that he had to sneak it in, but really, if he didn't, he would have nothing to wear when he snuck out on Saturdays and Sundays to be a _guy_!

He'd applied at over ten jobs so far, but no one would do walk-in interviews. Not that he could blame them. He was just some eighteen year old, but he _had_ to find a way to get a job by or before Monday.

"FUCK! I DIDN'T WANT THE JOB ANYWAYS!"

Duo ducked his head at the high pitched yell. He was shocked. A woman with long black hair in twin pigtails and bright crimson red hair came storming passed him in irritation.

"Uh...are you okay, lady?"

She turned her glare on him before her eyes widened and then softened, all in one go. "Sorry you had to witness that, dear. I'm fine. My _ASS_ of a boss, just lost another secretary, is all. He really knows how to put you in a bitter mood."

Duo raised a brow, smirking a little at how she'd conveniently raised her voice for her boss to hear when calling him an _ass_. "He can't be that bad,"

"...how old are you?"

"Eighteen,"

The woman smiled, "Could you help me complete my last assignment so that I can get started on looking for a new job?"

Shrugging his shoulder, Duo wasn't sure how he could help but whatever, right? "Sure, what do I need to do?"

Taking his hand in hers, she dragged him into the building she'd just come from, walking past the front desk to a room just past it and entering without even bothering to knock. A man who looked to be in his early twenties was talking on the office phone when they entered and turned away in his chair, silently telling them not to talk or bother them until he was done talking on the phone.

The lady, who had pulled him inside, walked forward and pressed down on the receiver and smiled cruelly as the chair turned slowly back to face them and the man in the office chair raised a brow at her. Placing the phone on the receiver where her finger lifted away from, he held a hand out to one of the other chairs at the table he sat at. "Meiran...I do hope this is important."

"You told me to find you my replacement...here he is," she pointed over her shoulder at Duo who looked shocked to say the least, and not just because he'd been pulled in for a job interview, or whatever you wanted to call this. The fact that this guy had actually had the woman he'd _fired_ look for her _replacement_ was pretty damn ballsy!

"..." The man stood up and eyed the boy, walking to the door, he opened it. "I'm afraid he won't be able to do the majority of the required jobs, try again."

"Sorry _boss_, but I believe you already fired me. I got my replacement; he passes my seal of approval, deal with it Heero." She left the room and the man who looked back at Duo frowned and walked off.

Duo wasn't sure _what_ to do, so he followed after him. He followed him to the elevator, watching the doors shut; he followed the lights that lit up the numbers and watched them stop at three different floors, three, six and seven, before starting with the third floor. _"Heero...that's what she'd called him." _He climbed out of the elevator on the third floor, walking up to the front desk, he asked for Heero, and smiled kindly when the woman said he was on the wrong floor.

"You can find his office on the seventh floor, are you here to interview for the Secretarial position?"

"Ah...yeah, I guess I am," He laughed a little before thanking the woman and walking back to the elevator to take it up to what would have been his last stop. He waited patiently for the elevator to come to a stop, a woman who had been in the elevator when it got to the third floor, coming from the lobby, got off at the seventh floor with him.

She walked over to one of the front desks and smiled charmingly, "I'm here for the secretary position,"

"Of course, Miss. Peacecraft...I'll let Mr. Yuy know." the guy behind the desk spoke in a manner that made it sound like he was tired, but smiled all the same. "And you sir?"

"Um, I'm here to see Heero for the secretary position, too. Or...Mr. Yuy."

This caught both the front desk clerk and _Miss. Peacecrafts_ attention. Both seemed to eye him with a look of confusion.

"Is there something wrong?"

The clerk chuckle, "No, no...I'm just not used to guys coming to interview...normally guys don't bother with the line of women we usually get in here. Miss. Peacecraft is always the first to get the notice of an opening...but the line is usually quite quick to form."

"I see...should I leave?"

"It's up to you if you want to deal with the onslaught of women."

"Yes,"

He eyed the girl in front of him; she looked no older than he did. In fact, he was sure he'd seen her before.

"Sir, what's your last name?"

"Maxwell,"

The clerk nodded before returning to the phone he was speaking into.

"Save yourself the letdown, Maxwell...Heero never chooses men to be his secretary, only gorgeous young women."

The door opened to the left behind the empty front desk and Heero Yuy himself stepped. He eyed the Peacecraft girl who seemed to brighten considerably at his presence. "...Mr. Maxwell, was it?"

Duo nodded with a bit of uncertainty.

"Inside," he walked back into his office and Duo followed after him; leaving a shocked Peacecraft in his wake.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter two, I was pleasantly surprised to see this one taken to so openly. I'm happy!**


End file.
